


You Can’t Save My Life

by Eli0t



Series: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [11]
Category: Archive of Our Own, Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Coffee Shop, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Knives, M/M, this isn't fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli0t/pseuds/Eli0t
Summary: Prompt: He had to make sure that none of his colleagues noticed.
Relationships: Gale/Franpolo
Series: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650388
Collections: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories





	You Can’t Save My Life

He had to make sure that none of his colleagues noticed. 

One of the coworkers had broken the prized coffee maker. Gale was just trying to whip up his favorite drink to surprise their coffeeshop crush, but of course things went horribly wrong. And who was to blame but fricken Greg, of course. Greg, who had the same crush as poor old Gale, tipped the finished drink over, and the coffee had spilled onto the coffee maker. 

And onto Gale's pants. Right at the crotch. 

Grimacing, Gale tried not to look up past the counter and scurried to the staff bathroom. He wasn't paying attention and hit the fire alarm instead of the lights. Sprinklers went off immediately, soaking both Gale, Greg, the crush, and everyone else. Everyone began shouting in confusion, and began stumbling over each other to get to the exit. 

"Gale, are you ok?"

Feeling a gentle touch on his shoulder, Gale hesitantly turned around to see his crush 10 inches away from his face. "Oh my," Gale exclaimed in surprise, taking a step back, and then chuckling awkwardly, rubbing his neck, and shrugging. 

"Let's get out of here, quickly!" His crush tugged on his hand urgently and rushed outside amid the sprinklers' chaos. Greg followed at a distance, eyebrows furrowed, feeling wet and jealous. Once outside, Gale finally recovered enough to register his crush's current appearance. 

His crush, whose name was Franpolo, was looking exceptionally sexy in his wet soaked clothes, clinging to his strong frame. It wasn't like Gale had never noticed Franpolo's arms before, but now he was really noticing them. And now, sleeves rolled up to his forearms, they were particularly… fine. 

Greg could see those fine meaty arms from where he was now hidden behind a bush, and drool was falling out of the corner of his lips as he observed them. Greg just had to have them. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a hunting knife. 

As Gale was struck speechless, Franpolo slicked his wet hair back from his forehead and turned to face the poor barista, his white button-up shirt doing a lot of work. Gale let out a little whimper, finding this soaking piece of sexiness almost too much to bare at such a close proximity. Gale...hungered, but little did he know that Greg was a different kind of hungry. 

Suddenly, a gasp came from the crowd - Greg was charging straight for Franpolo, knife out and a crazed look in his eyes. "Franpolo! No!" cried Gale, and threw himself in front of the oblivious, very fine man. With a sickening thump, Gale fell to the pavement. 

Franpolo screamed, a very unmanly and rather unsexy scream, not unlike that of a piglet being removed from its mother. Greg recoiled, all desire abruptly vanishing, and fled. 

Franpolo whipped out a shotgun from his pants and shot Greg right in the back of the head. Greg collapsed, blood dripping onto the floor. But the bullet had hit him in just the right spot, surpassing his hippocampus etc; he was still alive. 

His voluminous hair whipped gracefully by the sudden breeze, Franpolo looked down sadly at Gale's pale face. "You," he said, reaching out bloodied fingers to touch a dying Gale's face. "It was you, all along."


End file.
